The Health Food Fight
by ikazuchi-chan
Summary: raiha is on a weird mission for Kurei. of course, he's bound to have obstacles on the way. but being raiha, he's sure to overcome them. right?
1. A Mission for Kurei's Righthand Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca, cheers to Mr Nobuyuki Anzai, who created it, and may he live to a hundred years or more. The characters here were all created and named by Nobuyuki-sama, and I had no part in making them whatsoever, though I love them all, or at least most.  
  
The Health Food Fight   
  
(By the way, this story seems slightly similar, yet considerably different, to 'War of the Kitchens', a Golden Sun fanfic taken from the website 'Garet's Kitchen'. I hope they don't mind, and many thanks to them for the idea which started me off on writing fanfics. This is my first attempt at humour, and my first real fanfic, come to think of it.  
  
Enjoy!)  
  
-Raiha no Hime! (or Ikazuchi-chan out of respect for Fuuko-san.)  
  
Chapter One: A Mission for Kurei's Right-hand Man  
  
Raiha had no idea what to do. Yes, he was bored.  
  
Kurei was in no danger of any sort, and Mori Kouran was nowhere to be seen. He lay on the grass, daydreaming about a young lady holding dangerously sharp darts between her fingers, and wearing a strange contraption on her right arm, threatening to beat him up. He smiled with pleasure.  
  
All of a sudden, something rang. Raiha leaped up, katana at the ready. Then he realised that the ringing was coming from his waist. Ah yes, the mobile. He had never gotten used to these modern devices. Swinging his hair over his shoulder, he answered it. "Hellooooo?" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Raiha! I need your help! Get here this instant!" Kurei's frantic voice came from over the phone. Then the phone went dead.  
  
Raiha gasped. His master must be in grave danger. And at the right time, too. Beaming, he headed for Kurei's mansion, the only place where it was raining in the area. It even rained while the sun was shining. 'Ah well,' Raiha thought. 'At least the rainbow's a nice side effect.'  
  
Thoroughly soaked, Raiha, ever polite, knocked at the door. When nobody answered, he sighed and kicked it down. When the splinters had finished raining down, Raiha raced down the hallway and peered into Kurei's room.  
  
Kurei was sitting on his imitation golden throne, perfectly healthy, and generally in a good mental condition. (for Kurei, that is.) He looked up and spotted Raiha. "Raiha!" he cried, getting up and running over to him, grinning like a small child (though it was a little impossible to tell behind that creepy mask).   
  
"I have a new mission for you!" Kurei announced happily. "It'll be dangerous along the way, so I thought I might need a skilled fighter like you!"   
  
Raiha glanced at Kurei in his ecstatic state, and raised an eyebrow. He definitely did not like the sound of this.  
  
-end of chapter one-  
  
Raiha: That was a short chapter.  
  
Raiha no Hime: Hey, it's MY fanfic, after all. And besides, that was just an introduction.  
  
Kurei: And why am I portrayed as a madman reliving his second childhood? (begins to summon Kureinai)   
  
Raiha no Hime: (backs away) Erm... because it makes you seem more... kawaii? Aaaahhhh... (dodges Kureinai's attack)  
  
Raiha: (restrains Kurei) Take it easy, Kurei-sama. There's always the next chapter.  
  
Kurei: This had better be good. 


	2. Kurei picked a peck of pickled pickles?

Chapter Two: Kurei picked a peck of pickled...pickles?  
  
Kurei smiled behind his mask. Whether evil or not, Raiha couldn't tell. But wait, how would he be able to see the smile in the first place? Never mind. Kurei beckoned Raiha forward.  
  
Raiha edged forward, unsure of what Kurei was about to do to him.  
  
"Raiha, I want you to do something very special for me." Kurei began in a hushed voice. Raiha leaned closer. "You see, Neon has set up a health food shop."  
  
Raiha leaped back in surprise. "A health food shop!" he exclaimed. "Whatever will she be up to next? Neon is full of crazy ideas." He looked up and noticed Kurei's arm beginning to spark. "But of course, she's a very, erm, lively young lady, Kurei-sama," he added.  
  
Just then, a suspicion began to form in Raiha's mind. "Waaait a minute... what does this have to do with me anyway?"  
  
Kurei smiled. (He does that a lot these days, doesn't he?) Ignoring Raiha's question, he continued. "And well, she's trying to find a way to make fat-free hamburgers." Raiha felt like saying 'that would take all the fun out of eating them', but seeing how happy Kurei was, changed his mind. "She ordered a big, big jar of low-fat pickles and well, I got them for her. Now, that's when YOU come into the picture." Kurei pointed a perfectly manicured nail at Raiha. "I want you to help me deliver the pickles."  
  
Raiha sighed. Once the fighting was over, he had gone from personal ninja to window cleaner to hallway sweeper. And now, he was a delivery boy. Still, it was better than sitting around with nothing to do but smell the flowers. (yes, Neon had been working hard at brightening up the Uruha mansion)   
  
"Where is this health food shop anyway?" Raiha asked, considerably eager to start on his mission. Kurei looked thoughtful. (yes, I KNOW we can't tell behind that mask of his. Just put up with it.)   
  
"I don't know," the scarlet-robed flamemaster admitted. Raiha fell over. "Well, I know you'll have to travel through the forest to get there though. That's why I picked you for this mission."  
  
Raiha got to his feet. "Okay, I am ready to fulfill my duty as your personal ninja, Kurei-sama. Now show me the pickles!"  
  
Kurei waved his hand. "Former servants of Mori Kouran who are now MY servants, bring in the pickles!" Nothing happened.  
  
"Erm, Kurei-sama. I think you killed them all after we finished our business with the late Mori-sama."  
  
"So I did. Guess I'll have to go get them myself." Kurei disappeared behind a scarlet curtain behind his throne and reappeared a few minutes later. He staggered down the steps to his throne carrying a huge jar of pickles twice his size.   
  
"Yikes," said Raiha. "That thing's three hundred and fifty times the size of Domon's brain!" (you do the math.)  
  
"Well, Neon DID say she wanted a REALLY BIG jar, so..." Kurei looked slightly sheepish. "But wait, what are you still hanging around for? The fanfic's supposed to be about your journey, after all." And with that, Kurei promptly tossed the huge jar at the ninja, who caught it just before it hit the ground.  
  
"Oof," Raiha said.   
  
-end of chapter two-  
  
Raiha: That still wasn't very long.  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: Hey, I'm a busy student, okay.  
  
Kurei: I thought there were supposed to be improvements.  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: (sweatdrops) Erm... heehee. Just be a little more patient, okay?  
  
Raiha: Oh, and why aren't you calling yourself Raiha no Hime now? (bats eyelashes)  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: (spies Fuuko in the distance) Erm... tell you some other time. Well, I have to go work on the next chapter now, gottagoseeya! (runs away)  
  
Fuuko: Now where did she go, hmmm? (brandishes darts)  
  
Raiha and Kurei: (sweatdrop) 


	3. And our Brave Young Hero sets out on his...

Chapter Three: And our Brave Young Hero sets out on his Dangerous Journey  
  
Raiha walked down the dirt path that led away from Kurei's Uruha mansion. His master, meanwhile, was waving a hot pink handkerchief knitted by Neon at him, yelling "Goodbye, Raiha! Have fun!"   
  
As he entered the dark forest on the outskirts of the town where the Uruha and Hokage mansions were located, he was thinking about how to knit handkerchiefs in the first place. Deep in thought, he didn't notice the person blocking his path and ran right into him.  
  
"Oh, hello, Domon-san! I didn't see you!" Raiha said cheerfully.  
  
"That's not very possible," Domon answered. "I mean, look at the size of me. What are you doing here anyway, Uruha?"  
  
Raiha tried to explain. "No, you see, I was thinking about how to knit handkerchiefs. I mean like, you knit woolly sweaters, and woolly leg warmers, because they're well, for keeping you warm! But why knit handkerchiefs? They don't keep you warm, first of all, and besides they're supposed to be absorbent. Wool isn't absorbent. But wait, what's the purpose of a handkerchief anyway?"  
  
Domon looked confused. Raiha beamed at him.  
  
"Well, who cares. I'm going to beat you up anyway. Because and you're Uruha, and you stole the love of my life and because er..." Domon racked his pea-sized brain for another excuse. "Er..."  
  
"Because I'm smarter than you?" Raiha offered.  
  
"Er... yeah!" Domon agreed happily. "Okay. I'm going to beat you up now."  
  
"But I'm supposed to deliver this jar of pickles to Neon-san's health food shop for Kurei!" Raiha protested.  
  
"Never mind. You can deliver it after I've killed you," Domon answered. Raiha scratched his head. 'Ah well,' he thought. 'Looks like I'll have to deal with Domon-san first.' He bent down to place the jar of pickles on the ground lightly, just seconds before Domon's ham-sized fist swung at his head.  
  
Raiha popped up again. "Missed me, Domon-san!" he announced proudly. "You really have to work on your speed!" Domon simply grunted and threw another punch at his adversary, unable to think of a witty comeback.   
  
Raiha grinned, and told Domon, "Now let me show you how to do it!"  
  
Five minutes later, Domon was lying on the forest ground, groaning in pain. "Ooh," Raiha said, still smiling. "You'd better see a doctor about those injuries. Now, bye!"   
  
He carefully picked the jar of pickles up and continued on his way, whistling a happy tune.  
  
Later, at the Hokage mansion...  
  
"Domon! What happened to you!" Recca cried, when he saw his big friend limping into the Hokage mansion, covered in bruises.   
  
"I... met up with Raiha," the big guy replied.   
  
"Really? What did he say?" Fuuko asked eagerly.  
  
"He was delivering this thing for Kurei. I can't remember what it was exactly. I think it started with a 'p'..." Domon said, completely missing the point of Fuuko's question.  
  
"'P'!" Recca gasped. "What starts with 'p'? I bet it must be something horrible. Piglets? A bacon factory?"  
  
Tokiya whacked him lightly on the back of the head. "I don't think Raiha would be carrying piglets around," he said sarcastically.   
  
"Plutonium?" Ganko offered. She had the Oxford Contemporary Dictionary of English open on the floor in front of her.  
  
"What's that?" Domon asked, while the rest of the Hokage members looked aghast but for Fuuko, who looked dreamy.  
  
"Nuclear weapons, eh?" Recca mused.   
  
"This time it's my turn!" Kaoru jumped up, twirling his Kougan Anki around.  
  
-end of chapter three-  
  
Raiha: Good. That was relatively longer.  
  
Raiha no Hime: Thank you.   
  
Raiha: (flashing a smile) And I see you let me and Fuuko-san be in a relationship!  
  
Raiha no Hime: (goes wobbly at the knees)  
  
Fuuko: Of course. (snuggles up to Raiha) And could you PLEASE change your pen name, at least for now.  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: Okay. But still, it's nice to PRETEND to be Raiha's hime.  
  
Kurei: (snorts) You guys make me sick.  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: You're just jealous.  
  
Kurei: Who says? (hand bursts into flames)  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: Uh, heehee, just joking.  
  
Domon: (comes storming up) Hey! Why am I being portrayed as an idiot? And who says Raiha can beat me? (turns to face Raiha, and sees Fuuko) FUUKO? How could you betray my love...(bursts into tears)  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: Erm, Domon? I don't think she ever loved you in the first place?  
  
Domon: (cries even louder)   
  
Ikazuchi-chan: Bahh. At this rate, Raiha, you're going to have to save ALL of us from drowning, so I can start on the next chapter. 


	4. The Second Notreallyevil Henchman…Henchb...

Chapter Four: The Second Not-really-evil Henchman...Henchboy? Henchkid?  
  
Raiha was tired. He had been walking all afternoon, and it was a bright sunny day. For once, he wished he wasn't so fussy about clothes. His whole ninja outfit wasn't exactly made to keep the wearer cool.   
  
Finding a large, shady tree, he sat down and placed the jar of pickles gently beside him. Taking out another one of Neon's knitted handkerchiefs, (it was a lime green one this time) he mopped his brow. It wasn't very effective.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice came from nowhere. "Raiha of the Uruha! Prepare to meet your maker!"  
  
Raiha smiled. "And who might you be? And where are you? Unless you're Tsukishiro, you can't send me to meet my maker unless I can see you!"  
  
The voice sounded irritated. "I'm here!"  
  
Raiha looked up. Nothing in the foliage. He looked behind the tree. Nobody for a few metres. Finally, he peered behind the jar of pickles.  
  
Standing there, holding his Kougan Anki, was Koganei.   
  
"Kaoru-kun!" Raiha exclaimed happily. "I didn't see you! How have you been?" He shook Kaoru's hand heartily.  
  
Kaoru was not amused. "I'm not THAT short, am I?" he hissed.   
  
"Actually, I think you are," Raiha said, with some scrutiny.   
  
"I'll grow someday!" Kaoru yelled, and attacked with his Kougan Anki's first form. The large, curved blade narrowly missed Raiha.   
  
"Why are you attacking me, Kaoru-kun?" Raiha asked politely, dodging the golden blade once more.   
  
"Because you're carrying weapons of mass destruction!" Kaoru answered. "Drop the façade, Raiha! I'm smarter than you think!" Raiha scratched his head. "STOP scratching your head, Raiha!" Kaoru shouted. "Fight me! I know you underestimate me, but I've grown stronger! I truly have!"   
  
Raiha was still confused. What were weapons of mass destruction? What did they have to do with Kaoru-kun? And why was Kaoru-kun attacking him? He scratched his head.  
  
Kaoru lost his temper. "Will you DO something?" the thirteen-year-old demanded. "I'm trying to FIGHT here, you know. Or is this form of the Kougan Anki not good enough for you? Ryu!" he cried as he transformed the structure of his weapon in less than a minute.   
  
Raiha stopped scratching his head and started clapping. Kaoru fell over.   
  
Raiha helped Kaoru to his feet, but Kaoru leaped away. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but I give up! I'm going to tell Recca!" Stomping his foot, the young puzzlemaster burst into tears and ran away. Raiha scratched his head.  
  
Later, at the Hokage mansion...  
  
Kaoru sat on Kagerou's lap, sucking a lollipop. Strawberry. The moment he'd returned to the Hokage mansion, the guys had jumped on him and began interrogating him. Yanagi had started yelling at them to 'leave poor Kaoru alone, he's only a boy' and Fuuko had pushed all the guys aside and rescued Kaoru. Then the two girls started babying him. He hadn't really minded though.  
  
They had handed him to Kagerou and gone off to the grocery store to get sweets. And now, all the members of Hokage were sitting around the living room, sucking strawberry lollipops. Kaoru decided it was time to stop crying.  
  
"Right, so how was it?" Recca asked.   
  
"He didn't even fight me! I was there, brandishing my weapon and jumping around like an idiot, and he just stood there scratching his head!" Kaoru answered angrily.  
  
"Who?" Domon asked.  
  
"RAIHA!" everyone yelled. It was a tense moment. They were all trying to figure out Raiha's motive for not attacking Kaoru, except Fuuko, who had that dreamy look on her face again.  
  
"Maybe he's a nice guy after all," Yanagi said after a while. (She was right, of course.)  
  
"Hime, you're too innocent," Recca said, patting her hand, ignoring Fuuko's furious nodding in response to Yanagi's statement. "It must be some elaborate ploy! He must be pretending to be innocent!"  
  
Yanagi looked up. "I thought you said I was innocent," she said, looking confused.  
  
"It's too different things, Hime," Recca answered, patting her hand again. (It's HIS elaborate ploy to touch Yanagi more often, I'll bet.) "It's all a ruse, to throw us off Kurei's trail! We must find out what Raiha is up to!" He paused, waiting for applause at his wonderful speech.  
  
Only Yanagi was clapping enthusiastically. Fuuko still looked dreamy, Domon looked dazed, Mikagami rolled his eyes, and Kaoru was fast asleep, curled up in Kagerou's lap, sucking his thumb. He'd finished the lollipop already.   
  
"Right, so now I think..." Recca stopped mid-speech when Mikagami poked him in the ribs.   
  
"I'm going next. Couldn't trust a chimpanzee like you to handle a skilled member of the Uruha like Raiha," He said simply. Fuuko swooned, Recca turned bright red, and everyone else sweatdropped.   
  
Mikagami left, Ensui in his suit pocket, ready to seek Raiha out and defeat him. Or at least try. Recca, meanwhile, turned to the rest of the Hokage members.  
  
"Do I really look like a chimpanzee?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
-end of chapter four-  
  
Mikagami: You know me well. I definitely WOULD have said that in such a situation.  
  
Recca: (restrained by other Hokage members) Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!   
  
Fuuko: Mi-chaaaaaaaaan... You're not REALLY going to kill Raiha, are ya?  
  
Mikagami: (shrugs) Who knows?  
  
Fuuko: (lunges at Mikagami) Lemme at 'im!   
  
Ikazuchi-chan: At this rate, Tokiya, you're going to have half the world trying to murder you.  
  
Kaoru: Who cares about Tokiya? I'm fourteen by SODOM, you know. Why am I portrayed as a bratty kid?  
  
Mikagami: I agree.  
  
Kaoru: See?  
  
Mikagami: No. I agree that you're a bratty kid.  
  
Kaoru: (bursts into tears) Reccaaaaaaa...  
  
Raiha: (appears out of nowhere) Hello everyone!  
  
Recca: You're the cause of all this!  
  
Raiha: All what?  
  
Recca: Read the chapter!  
  
Raiha: (looks up) Oh. But that would be the author's fault, ne?  
  
Hokage members: (turn to face Ikazuchi-chan) Mua ha ha ha ha...   
  
Ikazuchi-chan: (swallows) Uh-oh...  
  
Raiha: (sweatdrops) 


	5. Water is a Good Conductor of Electricity

Chapter Five: Water is a Good Conductor of Electricity  
  
After Koganei had fled the scene in tears, Raiha scratched his head for a while, and then continued on his journey. The forest was big, after all, and so was the jar of pickles. He still was slightly confused about why Koganei had attacked him and what weapons of mass destruction were.   
  
He was just about to sit down for a good think, when he heard a cool voice from behind him. "Drop the jar, Raiha."  
  
Raiha whirled around. "Oh hello, Tokiya-san!" he called, waving. "Are you here to fight me, too?" Mikagami fell over. Raiha stepped forward to help him up, but Mikagami jumped up and pointed the Ensui at him.   
  
"Take one step and I'll skewer you. And don't call me Tokiya."   
  
Raiha put his hands up. Mikagami fell over again. "Don't call you Tokiya-san? What about Toki-san then?" Mikagami was just about to get up, then he decided not to.  
  
"Call me MIKAGAMI!" he yelled, lying facedown in the mud.  
  
"What?" Raiha asked, still not putting his hands down. It was, after all, a little hard to hear someone talking with his face in the mud. What he'd heard was 'Call me Mihmmmflehmmmfle!' Raiha tried to imitate the sound Mikagami had made. "Okay, Mihmmmflehmmmfle-san, is that it?"  
  
Mikagami stomped his feet. (I don't know how on earth he did that lying down.) "Mikagami!" he cried in a muffled voice.   
  
Raiha scratched his head. He put his hands down and helped Mikagami to his feet. "What did you say?" he asked. Mikagami had just completely ruined his new Gucci suit, and decided not to fall over again.   
  
"Never mind," he said in a cold voice. "Now draw your sword!"  
  
Raiha checked his pockets (before realizing his ninja outfit DIDN'T have pockets) and looked up. "I don't have a pen," he answered. Mikagami fell over again. "This is getting to be a pattern," Raiha remarked.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Uruha mansion  
  
Joker sat down on the sofa next to Kurei. He had been watching Cardcaptor Sakura while eating a huge tub of buttered popcorn, and quickly changed the channel when Joker came. "The Powerpuff Girls, Kurei-han?" he asked. "Interesting choice," he added, nodding.  
  
"So," he continued. "You sent Raiha-han off to deliver those pickles to Neon-han, ne?"  
  
Kurei nodded impassively. "How do you think he'll fare? The Hokage will probably run into him some time or another, and being a rather nosey bunch, they're sure to do something. Besides, the woods are very dangerous, you know," Joker said.  
  
"Don't worry," Kurei answered happily, patting Joker on the shoulder. "He'll be fine as long as he has this, his trusty katana!" He waved the sheathed Japanese sword around, narrowly missing Joker's head.  
  
Joker tugged on one of his braids. "You mean THAT katana?" he asked, pointing at it.  
  
Kurei stared at the sword in his hand for a while, then started laughing. "Oh whoops! Guess I forgot to return it to him!" he gasped in between chuckles.   
  
Joker shrugged. "Guess he won't have it then! Pass the popcorn, will you. I'll help you finish it before Neon-han comes along and lectures you about a healthier diet."  
  
Back in the forest  
  
Mikagami did not want the battle to last any longer. His beautiful hair was in a mess and his suit even more ruined. He pointed the Ensui at Raiha's midsection. "Just fight me, or I'll disembowel you," he instructed.  
  
"Okay, now just let me get my katana!" Raiha said happily, reaching over his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down his back for a while before scratching his head. "You know what?" he asked Mikagami, beaming. "It isn't there!"   
  
Mikagami growled. "You're kidding, right?" he muttered through gritted teeth.  
  
Raiha smiled. "Actually... no. Maybe I'll use the Raijin. Haven't used it in a LONG time." He removed the bug-like madougu from his belt and dusted off the cobwebs and layers of dust before slipping it on his arm.  
  
Mikagami's eyes widened, but he kept his cool. So this was the legendary Raijin, capable of manipulating lightning. He decided to make the first move. "Mizu Hebi!" he yelled, and the humongous water snake rushed out of the Ensui, soaking Mikagami and engulfing its victim. Mikagami stowed the Ensui away in his pants pocket, feeling proud of himself, when someone poked him in the back.  
  
"I'm here, Tokiya-san!" a cheerful voice said from behind. "That big water snake almost got me! Thank goodness I stepped aside in time." Mikagami whirled around to see Raiha fiddling with the Raijin on his arm. "I'm not really sure how to use this thing, you know," Raiha continued. "Maybe it works like..." He pointed the madougu at Mikagami. "This!"  
  
A blinding bolt of lightning leapt out the madougu and struck the drenched Mikagami. "Ow." Mikagami muttered before collapsing.  
  
Raiha scratched his head. "I always knew water was a good conductor of electricity!" he remarked happily. Just then, he heard rustling from the bushes behind him. "Yoo-hoo! Who's there?" the ninja called, running over. There was more rustling, then the snapping of twigs, before the forest went quiet again. Raiha looked around. Seeing nothing, he shrugged and turned back to the spot where Mikagami's body was.  
  
Or at least, where it had been.  
  
Mikagami's slightly charred body was gone. Raiha scratched his head. "Tell Fuuko-san I said hello!" he yelled into the distance, to nobody in particular. Before picking up the jar of pickles and continuing on his way, singing a Linkin Park song softly to himself.   
  
Back at the Hokage mansion  
  
"Ow," Mikagami said as he limped into the mansion, supported by Kagerou.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Yanagi gushed, rushing over to heal him. Mikagami didn't half mind, really, lying on Yanagi's lap.  
  
"Oi, get off my Hime's lap, Mikagami!" Recca yelled, throwing a fireball at him lazily. "So, I see you got trounced." He looked amused at the irritation on Mikagami's face. "But what was Raiha carrying with him anyway?"   
  
"I don't know," Mikagami snapped back, annoyed. "I was trying to fight him. He wouldn't actually, but I tried to get him to. He helped me up quite a few times though."  
  
"How gentlemanly..." Fuuko whispered dreamily to nobody in particular.  
  
"Anyway," Mikagami continued. "In the end, he used the Raijin. Didn't use his katanas. Said he didn't bring them. I wonder if he was underestimating me..."  
  
"ANYONE would underestimate you, Tokiya-kun," Fuuko snorted. "Especially someone like Raiha," she added.  
  
"And oh yes," Mikagami added. "He said 'tell Fuuko-san I said hello!' How irritating." Fuuko swooned.  
  
Recca sighed and turned to Kagerou. "What about you, Mother? Saw anything of interest?"  
  
Kagerou looked pensive. "I wouldn't know. I was squatting in the bushes. It's not good for my old bones, I tell you. I did see something..." Everyone held their breaths. But they couldn't. It was gaseous. Pure carbon dioxide, after all. "But I forgot." Everyone sweatdropped this time. "Hey, I'm over four hundred years old, okay!" Kagerou protested.  
  
"So am I," Recca observed.  
  
"You must be getting old, Kagerou. Memory failure." Domon observed rather tactlessly, only to get a few of Kagerou's hair-needles in his face.  
  
"So it looks like another failure," Recca sighed, dejected. Mikagami tried to kick him rather half-heartedly.   
  
"I wanna go next!" Fuuko cried, getting up.  
  
"No. You're. NOT!" Recca yelled. "You'll probably elope with him or something!" He and Fuuko started yelling and beating each other up until Yanagi hushed them and told them not to wake Kaoru and Ganko, who were having their afternoon nap, up. "Anyway... I'M going next. And that's final."  
  
Fuuko sighed and sat down again. "Oh well. At least I get to battle him last. The last battle is always the longest."  
  
-end of chapter five-  
  
Fuuko: Do I really have to wait that long?  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: (nods sagely) Don't worry. I'll make sure you have a good fight with him. So far, my fight scenes aren't very good.  
  
Mikagami: I'd never believe Raiha would defeat me in a billion years.  
  
Fuuko: Well then, it's high time you did, Tokiya-kun.  
  
Mikagami and Fuuko: (start fighting)  
  
Kagerou: And I am NOT getting old, you young rascals. Now, where did I put the Eikai Gyoku? 


End file.
